Book of Life Sequel
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Maria wants a child, but to no avail; Joaquin is coming to town, and there's a beautiful woman with him, though she isn't too fond of Maria for several reasons. A new love triangle will be formed, two women in love with the same man as the legacy of the three amigos goes on in the form of their children. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Maria's POV

It was all really happening, I was finally marrying the guitarista of my dreams and we were going to start our new life together. Overcoming every obstacle that would ever come our way, and being victorious at the end. I knew Manolo was the only man I ever pictured myself marrying, Joaquin was . . . sweet, but he and I never saw eye to eye, aside from the fact that he was over a foot taller than me. With Manolo, everything just felt . . . right! And now I'm here laying in his arms, staring at his handsome face, his thick black hair loose and framing his face rather than tied in that neat ponytail he wears everyday. His dark chocolate eyes staring right back at me, and those soft lips forming a smile that made my heart melt. I loved this man, every inch of his body, every part of him, his insecurities, his strengths, his heart . . . Manolo was my one and only, and I had lost him not once, but twice to death, and each time he came back to me. I will not lose him again, EVER! I refuse to let that happen again, my heart cannot withstand such agony again. When I thought I lost him, my world went black, my heart stopped, my breathing ceased, and I felt myself die on the inside, there was no purpose in life, all the colors disappeared, and the world ceased to exist. It was a terrible feeling, one that I would not wish on my worst enemy, even though he no longer exists, thanks to the heroic teamwork of Joaquin and Manolo.

It's kind of funny, when I was young, I never wanted to become a lady, never wanted to get married, and most certainly I Never wanted a boy to be rescuing ME. But now, everything is different, I want to fight with Manolo, as well as trusting in him to protect me, I wanted to be his wife, I want to start a family with him, I want to feel womanly around him, I want to be feminine for him, and I want us to love each other for the rest of our lives . . . no for the rest of eternity together. Our story will go on, long after we die, and we will forever be in the Land of the Remembered with our loved ones. But we must first live our lives before we go there, and that is what we intend to do.

It was a cool day in San Angel, Mexico, to which I was taking advantage of; I completed all the household chores before it became too hot while Chuy kept me company. He often liked going out to wonder about, coming back to eat and sleep. The children all loved to pet him and play with him, he didn't mind, so long as they weren't bullying him. Though he did seem to disappear whenever Manolo came home. I was even able to sit and read a wonderful book about pirates, sword fighting, Indians, a hero and a heroine who save the day. As I sighed to myself, I heard the door creek open and I turned to see Manolo standing in the doorway.

"Buenos dias mi amor." He greeted me with a kiss, and I took a moment to look at him. He was tall, muscular with a handsome face, dark hair tied back with a swirl on one side and dark chocolate eyes, his matador (torero) uniform a mere decoration in respect to his family with hundreds of shimmering gold medallions askew and his small pink tie stood out on his white collared button down shirt, his pants tight to his strong legs, and his guitar I gave him on his back alongside two swords. He had tanned skin, a smile that made my heart swoon, and a gentle touch, though he towered over me, he never used his strength as an advantage over me.

"Buenos tardes is more like it Manolo." I giggled as I kissed him; it was well into the afternoon when he'd returned from playing all night at the new bar to which he and his band have been frequently playing.

"I'm sorry for being late, the crowd was crazy last night." He placed his hand on his forehead as he sat down on our couch.

"It must have been, since you weren't able to come home early. You need to rest, and figure out a way to help me around here. I never intended to become a housewife." I crossed my arms teasingly, I felt somewhat ridiculous wearing a white apron over my dress. I liked to keep things simple, a nice dress with a bodice that was off the shoulders, some frill, and a long red skirt with a yellow stripe across the bottom, and simple black lace-up boots. I often wore my hair in a high ponytail and had simple makeup on. Eyeliner and red lipstick were my two favorite things in the whole world, aside from Manolo and our new married life. I had long thick brown curly hair and big light brown eyes with long black eyelashes, I had a nice figure that I appreciated, and I know Manolo loved, but I tried not to use it to my advantage, well at least not too often.

"I know. I'll be sure to come home early next time. I know you don't want to become a housewife; I don't want you to be. Well at least not completely." Manolo shrugged, I looked at him questioningly.

"Well, you do cook and clean better than I do. And I've washed clothes before, so it's not like I can't do that, and dishes are easy, and using a broom isn't hard." Manolo twiddled his fingers together as he looked at me for approval.

"Haha, oh Manolo, I don't mind doing chores, I just need some help. And I don't like being home all day, I like to get out too, and I like to hear you play, and sing. I'm your number one fan remember?" I hugged him as I led him to the bedroom, we helped each other undress as we became entailed in our passion for each other, and fell fast asleep, Manolo always liked me sleeping close to him so he knew where I was, and I liked knowing where he was. When we woke up, the sun was setting; we bathed and went to the bar so Manolo could prepare for their performance. I was able to stay for the majority of it, he played our song that we'd first sung together at our wedding, I even went on stage to sing it with him, he sang a few other songs, and they all switched off until the stars were askew in the sky, the crowd thickening, then growing smaller and smaller until I was the only one left in the audience, and the band packed up, everyone got paid and we went home.

"You were wonderful." I kissed him on the cheek as he blushed, we held hands as we walked in, and as soon as the door closed, we were on each other like animals. My hands went straight for his hair as his went straight for my lower back, inching down towards my backside. I yelped as he gave me that sexy smile of his, he picked me up and carried me to our bed. I felt myself land on a soft comforter as he began undressing, I stood so he could unzip me, my dress fell to the floor, and I was in a strapless white lace bra with matching panties. I took my boots off as Manolo admired me; every time we were together I noticed he would do this, as if it was the last time he'd be able to be with me. It was romantic and I never wanted it to get old, I always wanted to appreciate him like he appreciates me. He was in his spandex underwear and I could see every curve of his body, every muscle flexing and relaxing as he moved toward the bed. It was breathtaking, he was . . . beautiful. I'd never seen a man with such strength, poise and grace. Every move he made was as if he was dancing to inaudible music, it took my breath away, and made me want to dance with him.

"Maria, I love you." He'd always whisper that in my ear when we were about to make love, when we woke up next to each other, before we went to bed, he'd never let me for one second forget the fact that he loved me like no other man could. He kept his promise, he never stopped loving me, even when we were arguing, he'd still bring up the fact that he loved me, even when I was clearly frustrating him. I almost felt unworthy of his pure love, his pure heart, but I was grateful, I loved this man and I too would never stop loving him.

"And I love you Manolo Sanchez." I kissed his lips, so soft and moist, they were like two pillows, I moaned softly as he unhooked my bra and began to massage my breasts. His body came closer to mine as we lay on the bed, pulling away from each other to catch our breath. I hooked my thumbs into the space between his hips and his waistband and tugged his underwear down until he was bare before me, I smiled as he shrugged his shoulders and did the same to me. We kissed again, this time more passionately, if that was even possible, this time our tongues entangled and our bodies entwined. He pulled away only to kiss me from head to toe, and readied himself at my entrance as I braced myself and relaxed. I felt a million fireworks go off in the back of my mind as he began to move; I clung to him as perspiration began to emerge from our bodies. We thrust harder, and climaxed, I made sure he released inside, because the only thing missing in my life was a child. I wanted a little girl, or a boy, it didn't matter, I simply wanted to be a mother and I knew Manolo would be a great father. He was fairly eager to have a daughter or a son, but he would always tell me that he, or she would write their own story, and will live the life they want to, nothing will be forced upon him or her. We were on the same page there, our child will be spoiled and loved, with a good education, and taught how to play the guitar, or whatever instrument he or she wanted, he or she could read any book, and he or she could even go to Spain. I smiled whenever I thought about it, and I knew Manolo was happy to see me happy, but I told him I wouldn't rush it, though nothing seemed to be happening. I wasn't too worried about it, but I did want to know if it was going to happen soon or not, Manolo simply told me to be patient and that the time will come when we will be parents and that we should enjoy the time we have together. I didn't disagree with him; I just wanted to know if there was something wrong, or if it was all normal.

"Manolo?" I looked up at him, his eyes slowly opened, as he looked at me a little worried.

"What is it mi amor?" His voice was groggy and tired, I felt guilty, but I honestly couldn't sleep.

"You, you want to be a father don't you?" I asked him.

"Of course." He knew where this conversation was heading.

"It's just, I'm afraid there's something wrong." I said worriedly, I tried not to nag or to continuously talk about this, but it did keep me up at night sometimes.

"If you are worried, we can go see the doctor in the morning, unless there is something seriously hurting you now?" He looked at me, raising one thick black eyebrow.

"No, no I'm fine now. I can wait until tomorrow, I'm sorry to have woken you up." I apologized as I turned away from him and tried to sleep, I knew it was going to be another long night. I heard him sigh as his strong arms wrapped around me and I felt his lips on my ear.

"Maria, you know I love you, and you know I worry too. But we don't know anything yet, perhaps it's not time yet to start a family. I want to be a father, I do, I just don't want to rush things, and I don't want you to worry so much. Things will happen in good time, we'll go see the doctor tomorrow and see what's going on, ok?" He kissed my cheek as I nodded my head and turned to kiss him goodnight. I managed to sleep better knowing he was right, nothing was for certain right now, and it may be for a good reason that we don't have a child now, we're so busy and need to find time to start a family before we go jumping into anything. It just pained me to think that there was even the smallest possibility that I could never be a mother, and that Manolo would never be a father, but I was worrying too much, I'm sure the Candle Maker and La Muerte have a good reason for this. I felt my eyelids becoming heavy as I closed them and dreamt of the times of my childhood, with Manolo and Joaquin at my side, the three of us conquering every situation we threw ourselves into. I could feel myself smile in my sleep as we conquered every obstacle that came before us, we were never afraid, but courageous, and we laughed in the presence of danger, running in head first . . . we were all crazy kids with our dreams on our minds and our future in front of us, laid out, drawn out, and waiting for us to approach it.

It was nights like this that I wondered how Joaquin was doing, I often worried about him too, hoping he would meet a beautiful girl that he can sweep off her feet, little did I know that we would soon see each other again.

"What a beautiful morning." I smiled as I looked out the window, observing the sun slowly rising into the light blue sky.

"It is now." Manolo wrapped his arms around me as he kissed me softly, I giggled when I saw his hair in disarray.

"Well don't we look handsome?" I teased him as he looked at me with that goofy smile of his.

"Haha, why thank you mi amor." I kissed him again as he ruffled my hair, making a mess of the soft curls that framed my face. We went to the washroom to get ready for the day; it was going to be a busy one. We had a quick breakfast then we went to see the doctor, I was so nervous I was shaking, but he told me everything was normal and with pregnancies things vary from how long it will take for a woman to become pregnant (conceive), and that to rest assure, he even used ultra sound, and it seems that Manolo will become a father after all. I was so excited (we were both very excited). Once we heard the good news, and were told the dos and don'ts of pregnancy, Manolo took me shopping for our baby to celebrated. We bought the everyday needs for our baby, but we didn't know if we would be having a boy or a girl, so we'd wait on the clothes for now, a well as some more girlish toys, we bought generic toys, teaching our baby about shapes and colors. I found books that I would teach him or her about, and wonderful fairy tales along with stories about our history and rich culture. I could see how happy Manolo was, and relieved that things were starting to go smoothly in our lives. As we were on our way back home, our hands full, we saw Joaquin at my father's house. We put our things in the house and headed over as soon as everything was put in our spare bedroom, now going to be the nursery.

"I can't believe Joaquin is back in town, it's been so long since we last saw him." I cheered as Manolo took my hand and we were out the door.

"It's been three years." Manolo was picking up the pace as we practically ran over to see him. He suddenly turned and saw us, he didn't change one bit. He wore an eye patch over his left eye, still wore the same uniform with all those metals, minus one, and he had his fantastic mustache and a smile spread across his face.

"Hey!" He greeted us openly, but when he reached for me it was a brief greeting when I noticed a shy girl standing behind him. She was definitely shorter than him with mocha skin and long dark hair that cascaded around her round face, framing it well. Her hair was in soft curls; as if it had been in braids for days and was just today let down to accent that lovely face of hers. Her eyes were a soft caramel and her lips a soft shade of pink, she wore a simple yellow dress that framed her body well but made it easy for her to walk, she wore simple brown boots with small heels along with a large white and yellow flower in her hair. Her lashes were long and dark, naturally curly, and her cheeks were a soft shade of pink. She was one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen, naturally beautiful.

"Oh, before I forget, this if Rosita, she's my . . . wife." Joaquin hesitated at the latter of his sentence; Manolo and I were both shocked.

"Wow, Joaquin, congratulations." I said, still in a state of shock.

"Yes, congratulations my friend." Manolo shook his hand as Rosita approached, us, she was just like a mouse, so quiet and still, I was sure she did all the cooking, cleaning, washing, and household chores for Joaquin, making him feel like a king.

"Thank you, thank you." He nodded as Manolo and I both shook Rosita's hand.

"I-it's very nice to m-meet the two of you." She stuttered out, I wondered how she managed to charm Joaquin, being that he was so attracted to the more, feisty, lively type of girls.

"So tell me Rosita, how did you manage to tame the beast?" I teased her, Manolo laughed as Joaquin rolled his eyes, but Rosita, Rosita looked confused.

"What beast? Joaquin you never told me about a beast?" She looked at him stunned.

"No, mi amor, she's talking about me. It was a joke." He insinuated, it took her a moment but she seemed to get it.

"Oh I see, haha, very funny Senora Sanchez. Joaquin wasn't easy to pin down, every girl in town was after him, and when I found he went to several different towns at a time to conquer the bandits and robbers and such, I was worried that I'd have a lot of competition. But honestly, the one woman who made me worry the most was you." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Me?" I looked at her confused.

"Si, you see, he never stopped talking about you, he'd always say 'Maria this,' and 'Maria that.' I got sick of it, so one day I invited him home and made him a homemade meal, and we've been together ever since." She stated the latter rather proudly.

"Ah I see." I crossed my arms and looked over at Joaquin, who was as red as a tomato, which is rather difficult since he's so tan.

"Haha Joaquin, you got yourself a winner here." Manolo elbowed him as we all laughed; though I'm sure Rosita wasn't all together too sure why we were laughing.

"Well, we best be going now then? I'm sure Papa is curious as to what we're up to, eh Manolo?" I looked at him insinuatingly, since we haven't told anyone about the _big news_.

"Ah yes." Manolo nodded his head as we all walked in to go see my father, and I personally was rather excited about telling him that he was going to be a grandfather soon.

"Papa, Manolo and I are here." I peeked through the door to hear cheering on the other side of the house.

"And Joaquin is here! I also brought my wife, Rosita!" Joaquin shouted quite loudly as a sound similar to an animal . . . stampede approached us.

"Ai mija, it's so good to see you again, I really wish you would visit your Papa more often." My Papa hugged me rather tightly, but I made sure to give my stomach enough space.

"Yes Papa, it's good to see you too. I'm sorry we haven't come to visit you, but Manolo and I have been rather busy." I said matter of fact as I clung to Manolo's arm, slightly pushing him to greet my father.

"Oh, busy you say?" Papa looked at Manolo with questionable eyes.

"Ah yes, Maria and I have great news for everyone." Manolo's eyes lit up as I could see evidence of confidence within him.

"Yes, but that will be announced later, don't you thing mi amor?" I looked at him, saying with my eyes to wait until later.

"Yes, right, why don't we have an early dinner?" Manolo looked at everyone, who nodded their heads, and we all went to the dining room to celebrate. Joaquin had his time in the sun, saying how he met Rosita and how they were wed and travel town to town, where Joaquin defeats any evil villain he comes across, I asked Rosita if she was ever concerned or worried about him, but she shook her head,

"He _is_ Joaquin after all." She sighed, I could feel the love she had for him, and Joaquin also looked at her with that same look I give Manolo from time to time. It was true love all right, and I was glad Joaquin found himself the perfect girl to play damsel in distress.

"All right, now Maria and Manolo wanted to share something will all of us, something about good news." Papa looked at the two of us curiously.

"Great news!" Manolo stood and faced everyone.

"Everyone, Maria and I are going to be parents!" Manolo shouted so everyone could hear, the whole town was able to hear him everyone gasped then cheered. Manolo's arm wrapped around my face as we gazed into each other's eyes and kissed sweetly.

"Ai, I'm going to be a grandfather." My father had a tear in his eye as he hugged both of us proudly.

"I'm going to be a grandfather!" He cheered as three familiar faced began to play a cheerful Mexican tune. Pepe, Pablo, and Pancho were playing happy music as we all cheered and celebrated, both Joaquin and Rosita congratulated us, but she seemed kind of . . . jealous? She had on one of those smiles that you knew wasn't genuine, and I wanted to believe that she meant her congratulations, though I did not know if she intended to be my friend. But I knew this judgment I had based upon her behavior was getting to my head more than I liked. Only time would tell if she was an ally or an enemy.

"Maria, are you alright?" Manolo rested his hand on my shoulder; I seemed to have lost focus.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was just thinking." I smiled, trying not to think about anything too seriously. We partied the rest of the night; Manolo and I danced half the night away, and the other half he performed for me. My favorite was _I Love You Too Much._ That song made my heart sing, and it made me feel like the first day I ever realized I loved him, it would make me love him even more whenever he sang that song to me. But now when he sings it to me I actually do kiss him, which by his expression, I feel he also falls in love with me all over again. I saw Rosita and Joaquin dancing, and I found it interesting how the other girls greatly noticed him as well, though they were clearly jealous, they still managed to flirt enough to make him feel overly confident along with Rosita to become jealous. Joaquin was fairly oblivious to how the whole marriage thing worked, making it rather difficult to watch.

"Rosita, would you like to go on a walk?" I asked her, she had to think about it, she knew she couldn't do a thing about what was going on in there, but at the same time, she was terrified to leave him alone with four lovely single, desperate women.

"I suppose." She shrugged as we walked out and walked around the house. It was silent for a while, and rather awkward, then she spoke.

"There's nothing I can do to stop it is there? Huh, you would think after I married him that this would all end, if anything I feel at times it's worse." She sighed with sad eyes, it pained me.

"That's not necessarily true, though you can't prevent those girls from trying anything on him, you can tell him how you feel. Though I can't guarantee that he'll fully understand, I mean this is Joaquin we're talking about." I shrugged, laughing lightly, though she didn't seem fully convinced.

"I guess you're right. Funny, I thought my biggest competition would be you." She told me straightly with the most lugubrious eyes I'd ever seen.

"Me?" I looked at her confused; I'd been married to Manolo for three years now.

"Yes, you're beautiful, clever, smart, artistic, sophisticated, and your father is rich, you must have had a lovely and large dowry. More than I can say." She shrugged; clearly she had much to say.

"Thank you, but I'm not perfect." I stopped for a moment.

"That's not true, you were perfect in Joaquin's eyes. All he did for the first month is talk about you, day after day. Even now sometimes he brings up things that you'd like or he sees a book and thinks of you. I wish he was half as much in love with me as he was with you, or is rather." She looked up at the stars in the sky; I looked at her face shinning in the moonlight and noticed a single tear roll down her cheek.

"He's not-"

"That's not true!" She interrupted me.

"I thought if we came back and he saw you happy with Manolo, and now even expecting a child, he will want to have one now. He will want to name her Maria if it's a girl, if it's a boy he may choose Manolo. I feel like I'm living in a shadow, or even as if he wants me to be someone I'm not. Do you understand, Joaquin never asked me to marry him, I asked him to marry me!" She seemed to fall apart then, crying and blabbering like a fool, a fool in love, desperately in love. I comforted her the best I could, I knew she'd been holding all this back, for years quite possibly, but she must get this through to Joaquin, she deserves to live a happy life. Even this poor shy mouse should have a chance at true love, but I was thoroughly confused, they seemed to be so happy together, but I hadn't seen them together as a couple for very long.

"Rosita, listen to me, get Joaquin, take him away from everyone and tell him what you told me. If he thinks you're over reacting, then you ask him why the two of you got married, and tell him how you really feel. I'm certain that he loves you, I've never seen him look at another girl the way he looks at you, not even at me." I admitted truthfully, wanting to be sure I got the point across that she must be up front and honest with him so he gets that she's serious and this is the only way Joaquin would understand what she's getting at. He was really stubborn and sometimes doesn't take other into consideration before he does something stupid. She simply nodded her head and I helped her wash up, we managed to sneak into my room and I even had her take a bath and gave her a new dress, a lovely blue color like the night sky, off the shoulders and floor length, it suited her far better than it suited me.

"Joaquin, I need to speak with you." She started; everyone was too preoccupied with their liquor to notice Rosita approaching Joaquin, who managed to stay sober, surprisingly. I found Manolo, drunk along with the rest of his band, I told everyone we'd have to leave, and the majority of people who had to work the next day left with us. In the back of my mind I wished Rosita luck, I hoped all would go well and that Joaquin would not only listen to her, but hopefully understand her.

Rosita's POV

I felt my entire body shake as we got to Joaquin's house that Maria's father had built for him over ten years ago. Joaquin went to sit on the enormous couch as I took a deep breath and turned to face him, it's now or never.

"Joaquin, we need to talk. You must know how much I love you, and I would do anything for you, but I don't feel like the feeling is always mutual. I know you married me after I had asked you, but I'd hoped that you did love me, and I hope you still love me. I don't ever want to be parted with you, but I know there are . . . others that would give anything to be with a man like you. I'm not insinuating anything; I just want you to know I don't appreciate it when they throw themselves at your feet. You're mine, and I am yours by law, we both walked up to that alter together and spoke our vows, gave each other our rings and kissed. I just wish you'd be more . . . proud of who you married, and not be afraid to . . . show me off a little. I want you to brag about me like I brag about you, I want the world to know that you're my Joaquin and that I'M the one who's been with you all this time. I've been faithful to you and have helped you in anyway possible, sure it's not as much as another man could do in battle, but I cook for you, I clean for you, and I spoil you. And I know I'm no Maria-"

"Rosita." He stopped me dead in my tracks, stood and embraced me.

"I'm sorry." He held me, his voice trembling slightly; then the tears began again.

"I love you Rosita, more than ANY woman in this entire universe, more than Maria. I could never replace you, and I can NEVER lose you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here, and that night when you proposed, I was embarrassed because I was going to propose to YOU that night, but you beat me to the punch." He laughed his hearty laugh as he picked me up and carried me to the bath, then to the bedroom, where we both made up, and made love. I love this man, more than he could ever know. The following day I told Maria how it all went, we hugged and became good friends after, I helped her with planning for the baby, and she made me promise to accept the role as the child's godmother.


	2. Chapter 2

Narrator's POV:

She was a beautiful child with dark black hair and light brown eyes, mocha skin, and a smile that would melt your heart. And Maria never looked more beautiful, she had a glow about her that had been becoming more eminent for the past nine months, and Manolo couldn't have been more proud of another human being in his entire life.

"She's perfect." Manolo whispered over to Maria, though completely exhausted, couldn't have looked more ravishing.

"She is mi amor." Maria kissed her husband, then her newly born child. There was a knock at the door and Rosita and Joaquin came in, the child's godparents.

"Oh my goodness." Rosita put her hand over her lips as she began to cry tears of joy, her stomach was now filled with a bundle of joy of her own, and she was due any day now.

"She's gorgeous Manolo, Maria congratulations." Joaquin hugged Manolo and smiled at Maria.

"Thank you Joaquin, Rosita." Maria nodded at them as they all took turns holding the giggling child.

"What's her name?" The nurse walked in after knocking on the door.

"Gabriela." Both Maria and Manolo spoke up as they both looked at the nurse.

"Perfect." She smiled at them as she notated the name down.

"How precious." Rosita smiled as Joaquin walked over to her and embraced her.

"We should go; you need your rest." Joaquin said to Maria as Rosita nodded.

"Yes, sleep now. We'll let you catch up on your rest, and soon it'll also be my turn." Rosita smiled as she rubbed her stomach lovingly. They said their goodbyes as the nurse took the baby so that Maria could rest, as would the newborn child.

"Buenas noches mi amor." Manolo gave her a kiss as he watched over her as she slept.

"Aiiiii!" Rosita screamed as she lost her breath, breathing at a rapid pace as the doctor continued to tell her to push. Poor Joaquin felt as though his hand was going to be smashed to pieces as he patted her head, but she would only scream,  
"Don't patronize me! This is all your doing after all!" As she continued to push and to her relief, four hours later, her daughter was born.

"She's just . . . perfect." Was the only word that came to Joaquin's mind.

"She is indeed, our little Jaquelina." Rosita held her for a moment as the nurse took her away to wash her, the baby's crying finally subsided when she was at her mother's side, having her first meal as Joaquin blushed, feeling a mixture of pride, adoration, and love.

"Jaquelina, this is your papa, Joaquin." Rosita handed the baby to Joaquin after she finished eating, at first his hands were shaking, but once Rosita told him to mind her head, he was fine. She was so small in his largess hands, her bright caramel-hazel eyes shown as her soft brown-black hair stood up slightly, she smiled as her cheeks turned a rosy pink color over her mocha skin. Joaquin felt as though his life was full with these two in his life, a loving wife and a beautiful daughter, he couldn't ask for more.

"Hola?" Manolo knocked on the door as he, Maria, and Gabriela came in. Gabriela was in her mother's arms as she waved them around giggling.

"Oh look Jaquelina, it's your godparents, and their daughter Gabriela, I'm sure the two of you will be great friends." Rosita said to Jaquelina as she looked around the room.

"She's beautiful." Maria said as she walked over to Rosita.

"Thank you." Rosita smiled as they introduced the two and they chatted, but Manolo said that Rosita needed rest, and Maria agreed as they soon left and Joaquin watched as the nurse took the child and Rosita soon fell asleep.

"Jaquelina, breakfast!" Rosita called out as she finished making juevos rancheros while Joaquin was having his morning coffee.

"Coming mama!" She called as she ran down the stairs, her small legs carrying her as fast as she could as she kissed her mother and father good morning as she sat down for breakfast.

"Alright, now don't forget to behave today, don't do anything too hectic while you're out with Gabriela." Rosita looked her in the eye, as she made sure her daughter understood well, as Jaquelina nodded her head.

"Good." Rosita nodded.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Joaquin petted his daughter's head lovingly as she smiled. They continued on with breakfast as Rosita helped her daughter get ready for the day, dressing her in a yellow sundress with red and white, braiding her hair and putting ribbons in it.

"You're ready, don't forget what I told you." Rosita kissed her daughter as she saw her out; Gabriela was waiting on the other side of the door.

"Buenos dias senora." Gabriela greeted as Maria waved.

"Oh yes, buenos dias." Rosita greeted back as Maria came in to chat with her as the two girls ran off outside to search for adventure.

Gabriela was wearing a deep red dress as her long dark hair flowed freely in the wind, her eyes closed as she ran around, then they found themselves at the far end of town, finding a forgotten cemetery.

"Look at this!" Gabriela ventured in without a thought as Jaquelina was a bit hesitant, but followed being that she didn't want to be left alone.

"It's like no one comes here." Jaquelina looked a bit sad, as she realized no one had come to visit these graves.

"I know, it's a shame that these people aren't remembered." Gabriela looked at one of the graves, seeing the name _Fernando_ written on it.

"He was our age." Gabriela brushed her small hand over the tombstone as a tear came rolling down her cheek. Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"What was that?" Jaquelina looked around nervously.

"I don't know." Gabriela ran over to her as they embraced in fear, waiting to see what would happen next, suddenly the had to jump back as the ground opened up and a small figure emerged from the tombstone.

"Huhhh! It's a zombie!" Jaquelina shrieked as Gabriela tried to get a better look.

"I'm not a zombie!" A boyish voice was heard as Gabriela walked forward, seeing an unfamiliar face appear.

"Who are you? What are you?" Gabriela asked, as she looked the small boy up and down, he was only two inches taller than her.

"I'm Fernando, I am the son of La Muerte and Xibalba." He stated matter-of-factly as the dirt around him slowly fell to the floor.

"Oh?" Gabriela asked as Jaquelina finally had the guts to emerge from behind a rock and walked slowly over to Gabriela.

"Yes, and who are you?" Fernando looked Gabriela up and down as the moonlight revealed his appearance, dark midnight hair and dark ruby red eyes shone as his light creamy skin reflected the brilliance of the moonlight, his hair was messy, un-brushed and untamed but it was handsome. He still possessed childlike qualities, a round face, and skinny body. His clothes were simple, a black shirt with a Dia de los Muertes skull on it and dark denim pants with black converse.

"I am Gabriela, my parents are Manolo and Maria Sanchez." She stated confidently.

"And the other girl?" Fernando disappeared and reappeared behind Gabriela, right in front of a terrified Jaqueline.

"J-Jaqueline, my mother and father are Joaquin and Rosita Mondragon." She stuttered out nervously.

"Ah, I see, and what are you two doing in a cemetery?" Fernando question as she circled them.

"Looking for adventure of course." Gabriela rolled her eyes, making it seem that the answer was obvious.

"Adventure eh?" Fernando questioned as he looked around clearly this would be entertaining.

"Then how about we make this interesting. How about a little wager?" He asked, looked at Gabriela straight in the eye.

"Like what? What will we get out of it?" Gabriela looked him up and down.

"The adventure of a lifetime." Fernando put his hand out, waiting for Gabriela's answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Narrator's POV:

Gabriela didn't take her time to agree to the wager. She stuck her hand out and shook his cold hand with a firm grasp.

"Deal." She let go as he generated a devilish look.

"Gabriela! Is that such a good idea?" Jaquelina looked at her friend with worried eyes.

"Of course it is, since I have some conditions of my own." Gabriela wore a mischievous expression.

"Oh? Like what?" Fernando looked at Gabriela curiously.

"First of all, NO danger will come to our families, or our little town, or to any particular person for that matter. Second, you have to reveal who you are to our parents when we take you back with us and you will live in our town, I don't care where, but you will be a permanent resident of San Angel, Mexico. And thirdly, we won't tell anyone about our little wager, only that we met you just outside of town and decided to bring you back with us." Gabriela looked at him seriously.

"Fine." Fernando scoffed, knowing that if he didn't agree that the entire deal would be off.

"Good, shall we then?" Gabriela held out her hands as Fernando and Jaqueline nodded their heads and followed Gabriela home.

"Mama, I'm home!" Gabriela shouted as she looked around, smelling homemade beans, rice, and chicken, along with homemade flour tortillas.

"Yes! Your mom makes the best food!" Jaquelina screeched as they ran into the kitchen.

"Welcome home mija, sit down. All of you." Maria pointed towards the seats, being somewhat shocked at seeing a boy with them.

"Gracias mama!" Gabriela sat down closest to the stove as Fernando sat next to her, and Jaquelina next to him. Maria served them their food, as the boy was busy looking around the house. And Maria was busy observing him, wondering how they all met, and who this boy was exactly.

"Oh mama, this is Fernando, he's our new friend. We met him on the outskirts of town, he doesn't have anyone he can stay with, he needs someone to look after him." Gabriela had a sad look on her face as Fernando tried to look as helpless as possible, which wasn't too hard.

"Ah, I see, well you're welcome to stay here Fernando, we have a spare room and you can attend school with the girls." Maria had a warm smile on her face, welcoming the boy.

"G-gracias senora. I'd love to be able to stay here." He replied with great respect as Maria smiled at him in agreement.

"But we'll have to talk to Manolo about all this." Maria began serving them their lunch as they all dug in.

"I'm home!" Manolo opened the door with his trusty guitar in hand.

"How'd it go tonight?" Maria asked after giving him a kiss.

"Wonderfully!" Manolo smiled as he put his guitar down, took Maria in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Good." She giggled as Manolo put her down and they walked over to the couch. Maria made him some tea whilst Manolo put the TV on.

"So, I have something to talk to you about." Maria looked a bit serious, somewhat frightening Manolo.

"What is it mi amor?" Manolo asked as she handed him a cup of tea.

"Oh, well Gabriela and Jaquelina went out on another adventure today, but they brought something back with them." Maria started, staying calm about the whole ordeal.

"And what did they bring back?" Manolo asked, raising an eyebrow as he began sipping his tea.

"It's not as much of a _what_ as it is a _who_." Maria said as she drank her tea as well, blowing on it gracefully as to not burn her lips or tongue.

"A who?" An uneasy feeling was forming in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes, a boy." Maria said flatly as she drank more tea, stirring it occasionally.

"And what about his boy? Why did he come here? And what does he have to do with our daughter?" Manolo was sitting on the edge of his seat, confused as to how all this was going to affect their lives.

"He's a nice boy, somewhat quiet, he hasn't said much about himself, Gabriela did most of the talking for him. He seems to want friends and needs a place to stay, so I offered our guest bedroom, he'll be living here from now on." Maria stated matter-of-factly as Manolo seemed rather confused, but he knew once Maria made up her mind, there was no going back.

"Alright, I'd like to have a talk with him tomorrow morning then." Manolo finished his tea and helped Maria do the dishes while she served him dinner as they chatted away until they decided to retire.

 _I have to be quiet._ Gabriela tiptoed to the spare bedroom, knowing if she got caught she wouldn't hear the end of it from her parents. Though some of the wood flooring was rather old and would squeak sporadically. She was finally in front of the large bedroom door, it was a red door, with wrought iron bars across the top and bottom with an old fashioned ring doorknob, it always reminded her of a prison door, she didn't know why, she simply knew that the person behind it _should be_ behind bars due to how mischievous he was. As the door slowly creaked open, she quickly shut it and snuck over to the bed and peeked her head over the edge, seeing a large lump in the bed, she has a devilish look in her eyes as she took the covers off, ready to scare the socks off of Fernando, until she found no body, but two pillows hidden underneath, she was confused, looking around the room but found it empty, as she looked over to the window, she found it open and thus she went out and looked up at the roof, finding Fernando gazing up at the stars. Thus Gabriela got a ladder and climbed up, taking a seat next to him.

"What are you doing all the way up here?" She asked.

"Can't sleep, I haven't since the day I was born." He shrugged.

"Oh, must be a god thing." Gabriela looked up at the sky as she smiled brightly, trying to count all the stars she saw, suddenly seeing a shooting star.

"Wow, I'm going to make a wish!" Gabriela shut her eyes as she thought long and hard about her wish.

"I guess I can make one too." Fernando wished for the only thing he's ever wanted, hoping it would come true, but knew not to get his hopes up. As they both opened their eyes, Gabriela turned to him, asking question after question about him until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, having to sneak back into her room.

The following morning, Manolo and Maria were having a chat with Fernando as Gabriela prepared for school.

"So, where do you come from Fernando?" Maria started the questionnaire.

"Well, I don't think you would believe me if I told you. But I'll tell you anyway, my parents are La Muerte and Xibalba." He said flatly.

"I'm usually with my mother." He added.

"Huh, didn't see that one coming." Manolo began laughing. Maria rolled her eyes as she elbowed him.

"Well, I suppose this has something to do with another bet, I won't ask, just don't do anything to harm this family or anyone in San Angel." Maria looked dead serious as Fernando nodded his head, already knowing the rules.

"Well, it'd be best if you went with Gabriela and Jaquelina to school." Manolo encouraged, as Fernando seemed somewhat excited.

"Go get ready then." Maria smiled as she had Manolo go to the store and get him school supplies. Maria said she'd drop them off later for Fernando.

"Alright kids, have a good day at school, I love you all very much." Maria kissed Gabriela and Fernando just before they left for school.

And just like that, years past and everyone adjusted to having Fernando in their lives, he was quite adventurous and from time to time would get into trouble. And Gabriela was always alongside him, and tagging along behind her would be Jaquelina, trying to catch up.

"Hey, espera!" Jaquelina huffed out as she tried to catch her breath. But Gabriela and Fernando were too caught up in the moment, not paying much attention to her, thus she grew somewhat _jealous_ and _insecure_ , not wanting to be forgotten. As she saw their figures grow smaller and smaller as she was left behind, dust kicking up around her from their running trail, she reached out her hand but knew she couldn't reach them in time. As she stopped and sat atop a large boulder, she couldn't help but feel sorry for herself, tears beginning to roll down her round cheeks. She let herself cry into her folded arms, hugging her knees to her chest as she whished she was more athletic, more adventurous, more courageous, more confident, more like Gabriela. Suddenly she heard a twig snap and pebbles scattering as she shot her head up and looked around.

"Wh-who's there?" She called out as she wiped her tears and spotted an elderly man with a long white beard and an oddly shaped large nose, with moles and liver spots all over his dark skin.

"Please, don't be frightened, I only want to help you." The man said, smiling a crooked smile as she looked at him curiously.

"I heard your wish you see, and I think I can help you." The man offered Jaquelina a necklace with a gold chain and a heart charm, though it seemed to have veins on it with a glowing green color that were hardly noticeable unless looking up close, though the heart itself was a red jewel with gold outlining it, binding it to the chain. She stopped looking at his warts and gazed at the lovely necklace, wanting it for her own.

"Now, now, this isn't for you . . . I mean unless you want to make a bargain?" The man asked.

"What kind of bargain?" Jaquelina slid off the boulder and looked him in the eye.

"Well, this necklace will grant you _any_ wish you want, but it can also blind you of who you really are. A great responsibility for such a young girl. I'm not sure you can handle it." He shrugged, putting the necklace away.

"No wait! I can handle it!" Jaquelina stopped him.

"Oh?" The man looked at her questioningly.

"I can handle it. What is it that you want from me?" She looked at him seriously.

"What I want is for you to win the heart of a certain young man . . . and for you to have an adventurous time in doing so." The man smiled mischievously.

"Oh? And you don't think I can do it on my own?" Jaquelina was rather offended.

"Not with the competition you have my dear. You need a bit of help making a level playing ground." He smiled coyly as Jaquelina lowered her guard.

"It's a deal." She stuck her hand out as he took it, shaking it firmly. He gave her the necklace and went to turn and walk away until he remembered something.

"Oh and by the way, if you by any chance don't marry this young man, then the necklace will loose it's power, and you'll be just as you are. An ordinary girl with no chance of winning his heart." He said rather cruelly as Jaquelina nodded her head, feeling rather nervous as she put the necklace on, remembering her wish and catching up with Gabriela and Fernando.

"Ok, we're here." Gabriela huffed out, as she looked back Fernando, who was hardly sweating at all. Suddenly Gabriela realized one important thing . . . or person rather.

"Jaquelina!" She called out, running past Fernando but she wasn't there.

"Oh no, we left her behind!" Gabriela's voice was shaky and frightened.

"She was slow; she just couldn't keep up with us." Fernando shrugged, not feeling guilty about the situation.

"Fernando, that's no way to talk." Gabriela began running back from the direction they came from, suddenly turning to look back at him seeing if he would follow, but she ended up bumping into a solid object and landed on her bottom with a loud thud.  
"Ooff!" Gabriela huffed as she got up, seeing a familiar face.

"Well, if it isn't precious Gabriela." Jaquelina smirked as she crossed her arms, not a drop of sweat on her.

"Jaquelina?" Gabriela questioned, as she looked her up and down.

"That's my name _don't_ wear it out." Jaquelina gave her quite the 'tude.

"You seem different." Gabriela didn't feel this was her best friend that she's known for all these years.

"I feel different, good different. And you, huh, you sure all that sweat is going to win Fernando's heart?" She mocked.

"What? Win Fernando's heart? What are you talking about?" Gabriela was utterly confused.

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about little princess." Jaquelina put her hands on her hips as she shook her head at Gabriela.

"Jaquelina, if you're suggesting that I have feelings for Fernando, you're wrong. He's a friend, just like you're my friend." Gabriela said honestly.

"Hmph, we're not friends, we're rivals." Jaquelina said sternly.

"Rivals?" Gabriela looked puzzled.

"Yes, though it seems you're not getting the big picture, so I'll spell it out for you. We rivals in that we both have feelings for Fernando, call them what you will but he can only choose one of us. Got it? And honestly, I doubt it would be you, I mean look at you. Sweating, not feminine at all, and that stench, when was the last time you showered? And no makeup? My my, we are falling behind aren't we Gabriela Sanchez?" Jaquelina teased as Gabriela was looking down at her hands, dirty, cut, and calloused.

"So this is like a game to you?" Gabriela asked.

"If that's what you want to call it, then yes." Jaquelina was becoming impatient.

"Jaq-" Gabriela started.

"Listen, girls, if the two of you are fighting over me, I'm honored but really, all I wanted was some adventure, not watching a catfight." Fernando finally came out and put a stop to all the drama.

"We weren't fighting over you." Gabriela rolled her eyes as she began to walk towards the outer part of town, Fernando smiled devilishly as Jaquelina ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Oh Fernando, you're so funny. Hehe." She giggled as he smiled brightly, but was curious as to what got into her.

"Listen lovebirds, why don't you go get a room while I go hunting for treasure . . . on my own." Gabriela said bluntly as Fernando looked somewhat disappointed.

"We're not lovebirds." He protested as Jaquelina pouted.

"Well, whatever you are, just stay away from me." She snapped as she ran in the opposite direction. Gabriela would rather be alone then to have chosen between friends, as well as getting caught up in a sappy love triangle. And that's how it started, Jaquelina and Fernando were always together, though not what he would have preferred, but Jaquelina was like glue, never letting go and constantly flirting with him, and every time he tried to spend time with Gabriela, she blew him off. It went on this way for years, until Fernando finally decided to live on his own, visiting both families, though never seeing Gabriela, who was going to be sent off to Europe for educational purposes.

"Well, my train leaves soon, so I'll be off." Gabriela hugged her parents as they kissed their only daughter goodbye.

"I do wish your friends were here to see you off." Maria said as she wept.

"Mama, don't worry about it." Gabriela brushed off the remark.

"You know mija, it's a lot harder to get through life without friends. It becomes lonely pretty fast." Manolo was looking at his daughter rather sternly.

"Papa." Gabriela looked at him and sighed, knowing he was right.

"I'm going to miss you both." She hugged them again as she got on the train, not looking back, not even to see Fernando running after the train, and Jaquelina running after Fernando.

"Wait!" He shouted, but his voice cut off by the whistle blowing.

"Oh shoot." Jaquelina said in dismay, though not sounding too sincere.

"I really wanted to say goodbye." Fernando felt the hole in his heart widen as he realized the only girl he's ever loved was gone now, for at least the next four years he would never see her again, but Manolo and Maria comforted him as Jaquelina sighed the whole way to their house and thereafter.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriela's POV:

Europe is so beautiful! Everywhere I look there are new sites, and the churches . . . now I know what mama meant. I can't believe four years went by so fast, but I'll be happy to go back home, writing letters just isn't enough. But the only thing that I'm not so enthusiastic about is seeing Jaquelina; I was hoping that she'd grow out of all this competition for Fernando's heart and that we're rivals. But it was nice to get letters from him; he seems to have grown up quite a bit. It was nice of him to apologize, and at first I had a hard time writing him back, but after learning that forgiveness is the first step, it was easy to become good friends with him, and we have so much in common. I'm actually excited to see him, but I don't want Jaquelina thinking I'm in love with him, and he hasn't said he has any feelings for me. So it should go swimmingly.

Narrator's POV:

Everyone was up early, making sure San Angel was ready and waiting for the return of Gabriela and to see how she's grown, but the one most excited to see her was Fernando, and the one least excited was Jaquelina. No matter how hard she tried, Fernando just wasn't interested, and every time she tried to get close to him, he said he was busy either reading a letter from Gabriela, or responding to her letters. She was sick of it, and knowing that there had to be a way to get Gabriela out of the way in order for Jaquelina to sneak her way into Fernando's heart.

"I can't believe she's coming home today!" Maria skipped around the house as she cleaned every nook and cranny.

"Yes, it went by so fast." Manolo sighed as he strummed his guitar.

"Hmm, I can't wait to see her." Fernando cleaned off the countertop as a knock was heard from the front door.

"It's her!" Fernando jumped up as Manolo and Maria ran over toward the door and opened it.

"Hola." A young woman emerged; her dark hair curled loosely framing her beautiful diamond shaped face, her teeth white as pearls, her mocha skin slightly darker from the sun, and her light brown eyes shone brilliantly. She had a lovely hourglass figure and wore a lavender dress with frilly sleeves and simple black heels.

"Mija!" Maria and Manolo hugged their daughter tightly as they all began to shed tears of joy.

"Fernando!" Gabriela looked up to see a handsome young man before her. His dark midnight hair was longer and brushed back, his skin slightly tanner, and his dark ruby eyes were much more inviting. He was no longer skinny, but well built, and his face thinned, no longer retaining its previous round shape.

"Gabriela." He breathed out as his heart skipped a beat when she went over to hug him.

"It's so good to see you." She kissed him on the cheek as his face reddened.

"Yea." Was all he could get out. Suddenly the doorknob seemed to be raddling as three hard knocks could be heard echoing throughout the house.

"Who could that be?" Maria wasn't expecting anyone else, suddenly a familiar voice was heard.  
"It's me." It was Jaquelina.

"Come in." Manolo opened the door.

"Oh wonderful to see you!" She approached Gabriela and hugged her, as she seemed a little shocked at seeing her old friend after so long.

"Jaquelina, I didn't expect to see you here today." Maria said rather bluntly.

"It's good to see you." Gabriela hugged Jaquelina as they walked over to the table to sit, talk, and eat.

"Oh it was wonderful in Europe; it was like a dream. It was a little lonely at times, but there was so much to do there, and the sisters taught me so much. You were right mama, the library was wonderful, and the museums and churches were lovely. I hope to go back someday." Gabriela sighed as they asked her several questions, all of them having a wonderful time, all but Jaquelina, who played with her brown-black hair, braiding it and unbraiding it. Every so often, she'd roll her caramel-hazel eyes and she'd tap her well-manicured nails on the table. Then she'd play with her pink skirt, or the ruffles on her white shirt, until Fernando asked her what was wrong.

"Oh nothing, I just thought we could go on a little adventure." She smiled.

"That sounds like fun." Gabriela smiled as she looked over at her parents for approval.

"Just be back by supper." Her mother smiled.

"Fine." Manolo nodded.

"I'll come too." Fernando stood as they all walked out the door and towards the graveyard.

"Alright, let's play a game. Truth or Dare anyone?" Jaquelina looked at Fernando and Gabriela.

"Sure." Gabriela shruged, but she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy.

"I guess." Fernando put his hands in his pockets, feeling a small object in one of them.

"Fernando first." Jaquelina insisted as she began circling him.

"Dare." He said without a second thought.

"I dare you to become mortal." Jaquelina smiled devilishly.

"What?" Gabriela was clearly confused.

"You heard me, and Fernando knows he'll never go back on his word." Jaquelina went up to Fernando, both hands on his sturdy shoulders as she whispered something into his ear. He looked rather sullen as he agreed to it; a bright blue light glowed around him as he fell on his knees.

"Fernando what have you done!?" Gabriela ran over to him, checking on him.

"He's fine." Jaquelina waved her hand.

"Now it's your turn." Jaquelina smiled at Gabriela, who was now trembling.

"Truth." She said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Oh, what happened to our brave young girl?" Jaquelina teased as she neared Gabriela.

"What would you do if Fernando's mortal life was at stake? Would you risk anything to save him?" Jaquelina asked as Gabriela's eyes grew large, tears beginning to form.

"I'd do anything to save him." Gabriela said flatly.

"Good, then how about this, I won't kill him, if he'll marry me." Jaquelina's smile became twisted and demonic as Gabriela agreed to it, Fernando sat there silently.

"Alright Fernando, the ring?" Jaquelina looked over at Fernando as he pulled the black box out of his pocket; placing the ring on Jaquelina's ring finger as she laughed in conquest.

"Now Gabriela, do me a favor and don't bother coming, you'll only get in the way. Unless you really want to watch the love of your life getting married to your best friend, then feel free to sit in the back of the chapel." Jaquelina took Fernando away as they disappeared, suddenly everything was dark.

"My, what a mess." A kind feminine voice emerged from behind Gabriela.

"Who's there?" She turned around in a defensive stance.

"Don't worry mija, I won't hurt you, I am La Muerte, and I'm here to help you. Fernando is my son, and I'm sure his father Xibalba had quite a lot to do with all this. It's that necklace that Jaquelina is wearing, you get rid of the necklace, and everything will return to the way it was." La Muerte placed a gentle hand on Gabriela's back.

"And Fernando will become immortal again?" Gabriela looked at La Muerte with a small smile, a few tears streaming down her face.

"No, that cannot be undone, but he will be able to live in the Land of the Remember, since his father and I have a say in that. But he will remain mortal nonetheless." La Muerte seemed a bit sad, but she knew that Gabriela felt the same sadness as she did.

"Alright, I'll get that necklace." Gabriela stood as she ran back home, finding the house to be empty, there was a note on the table.

 _Jaquelina and Fernando are getting married by dusk, hurry mija!_

It was her father's writing, Gabriela wasted no time running to the church, pushing the doors open and running towards Jaquelina, who was more than half-way down the isle. Her long train flowing behind her, if she wasn't in the middle of such a disaster, she'd be happy for her friend. But this girl wasn't Jaquelina; this girl wasn't Gabriela's best friend. As Gabriela finally reached Jaquelina, she turned her around and yanked off the necklace in one swift motion as she threw it to the ground and smashed it, a bright green light glowing as Jaquelina was thrown to the ground, and Fernando was running towards Gabriela to protect her. As the light dimmed, Jaquelina slowly rose, holding her head in pain.

"What happened?" Jaquelina looked at Gabriela who was protected by Fernando, suddenly she remembered, looking down at her dress, then the ring on her finger.

"I'm so sorry!" Jaquelina went over to her friends, tears streaming down her face as Gabriela embraced her without a second thought; Fernando too joined the group hug.

"I forgive you mi amiga." Gabriela softly stroked her best friend's head as all three stood; everyone applauded them as they all laughed.

"Here, this belongs to you." Jaquelina handed Gabriela the ring.

"Gracias, but I want this done properly." Gabriela handed Fernando the ring as he smiled and went down on one knee.

"Gabriela, mi amor, will you marry me?" Fernando held the ring to Gabriela as she nodded her head rapidly and Fernando placed the ring on her finger as he stood.

"Yes! Claro que si!" She jumped into his arms as he twirled her around.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Jaquelina hugged them both.

"I have a cousin." Gabriela teased.

"Maybe I'll meet him at your wedding?" Jaquelina nodded her head as the three went off to plan the wedding, since Jaquelina was to be the maid of honor.

"You look so beautiful!" Was all anyone could say when they saw Gabriela. Her dark black hair was in a messy bun and slightly curled, her light brown eyes shinning and the makeup accented her beauty. Her veil was covering her face and created a long train behind her, her lace dress had a small train, and it was tight and well fitted to her curved body complimenting her mocha skin. Her heels clacked on the floor as they headed for the church, her father at her right side, tears of joy streaming down his face.

"Papa, hold it together." She giggled as he agreed, her mother gave her one last kiss before going in, suddenly the music began to play as the doors were opened and Manolo walked his daughter down the isle. Gabriela looked around, seeing all their friends and family gathered around, even La Muerte and Xibalba were there. She spotted Jaquelina in her caramel maid of honor dress, bringing out her eyes. She looked to the other side, seeing her cousin giving her a quick smile, only to look back at Jaquelina, and she back at him. He was a handsome young man; he looked as if he could be Fernando's brother, but with blue eyes rather than red. And then she looked at her future husband, standing tall and proud in his tuxedo, his midnight hair brushed back and his red eyes somewhat teary, she felt small tears streaming down her cheeks as she was finally reciting her vows with him.

"I do." They both said as they kissed and the party began!

"You were right Gabriela, I really like your cousin." Jaquelina giggled as she went off to dance with Alejandro. Gabriela began laughing as he looked up to see her husband standing behind her.  
"May I have this dace?" Fernando asked as she nodded her head and they danced all night long.

END


End file.
